A New Beginning
by FadamForever
Summary: A fresh start. Adam never got over her, how could he? Loose lips, pale face...She was perfect. but she never got over him. You taught my heart, a sense i never knew i had.
1. A New Beginning

Adam and Fiona

Friday. 7:00pm, Movies with Eli, Clare, and Mo.

Eli was, naturally, completely intrigued with Clare, and Clare was, as always, engulfed and wrapped up in Eli's embrace. Mo was listening to some demos Adam made, jamming out against the steering wheel. Adam sat in the passenger's side, staring out the window, no longer caring to see if Mo was enjoying the songs or not. He wasn't the lead, he wasn't the guitarist, he wasn't the boss. He was the bassist, and since when did chicks dig the bassist?

They arrived after about 20 minutes. By now, Mo was talking to Adam about helping with the lyric writing, and that got Adam feeling more responsible. Eli had on his signature smirk with a malicious mark on his neck. Clare's bright, blushing face showed no innocence, you could tell she did it, you'd know these two we in love and necking on every corner.

Adam slipped an ear bud into his left ear, skipping song by song.

'My heroine- Silverstein. Nah, to soft. I only have the acoustic version. I Was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps a Cowboy King- Asking Alexandria. Nah, I just want plain rock. Sing To Me- Before Their Eyes. Perfect.'

As Adam hummed silently to himself, he looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets and watching his breath in the air, remembering how when he was younger he used to pretend he was smoking. His older brother would slap his shoulder and tell him not to be a dummy, but Adam never listened, and that stuck with him for years. He dug in his pocket and slipped out a cigarette, placing the roach* in his mouth and covering the tip as he flicked open and on his favorite zippo lighter.

He took a long drag as he flicked his lighter shut, turning it over in his hand. His grandfather had given it to him when Adam was a little kid.

"_Woah! Do that again grandpa!" His grandfather flicked the lighter open, lit the flame, and snapped it shut again._

"_You like that, kiddo?" Adam's grandfather laughed. "Here, it's almost out of fluid anyway. Don't refill it till you're older though, Grace."_

Grace. That's what he was to his grandpa. He died in a riot, he died for peace, he died for honor; he died thinking Adam was a girl.

Adam took another drag, and blew smoke into the air, breathing it back in through his nose and once again out his mouth.

"French inhale? That was so cool- but you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you, y'know?"

Adam didn't even flinch, he just kept walking. Fiona, his big crush, and even bigger heart break. She never said thank you, she never apologized, she never acknowledged what he did for her. Another drag.

"So… What movie are you all going to see?"

Another drag.

Fiona nodded, "or don't talk to me. That works."

One final drag, and Adam looked up, blew the smoke into Fiona's face, and dropped the cigarette, putting it out with his foot. He glanced over at Eli and Clare, whom had already been walking in, and Mo, who was getting his and Adam's ticket.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Adam stared blankly at her. His mind was like a preschool right now, so many weird things happening that no one understood but 4 year old midgets. Fiona felt as though she wanted to say something, but she kept quiet, and stared into clear pools of blue with a hint of green, biting her lip.

"YO ADAM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I'M FUCKING FREEZING!"

Adam took one final glance at Fiona, and made a haste decision. He took her hand, and pulled her over to the ticket booth.

AN: *The roach is the part of the cigarette you put in your mouth. .-.


	2. The Candybooth

"Popcorn! No. Candy! No! Both!" Fiona giggled. Adam couldn't help but smile, watching Fiona point to the candy she wanted, choose a drink, and ask for extra butter.

"I'm surprised." Quipped Adam. "I didn't think girls like you actually ate popcorn or candy."

"Girls like me?" Fiona looked at Adam, hurt.

"Oh, no!" Adam was hit with quick realization that he'd offended the lass, and chewed it over with a twix. Fiona was beginning to grow hasty, and raised an eyebrow at him. Adam swallowed and replied,

"I mean, the preppy kind. Not the bad ones though, but the ones that like to watch their figure."

"You're _joking, _right? I **love **food. I'd marry pizza if it was legal."

'_I'd marry you if it was legal. Wait, what? Did I really just think that? Am I talking to my-'_

"Adam? You still need to pay, dork."

"Huh?" Adam glanced up at the girl and shook his head. "Oh, right. Sorry, just thinking about something." Adam took out his wallet and handed the cashier a $10. Fiona grabbed her drink and two straws, along with her candy. Adam grabbed the popcorn, and blushed as Fiona grabbed the second straw.

"Sharing, eh?" Adam smirked.

"Duh!" Fiona fiddled around with the tip of one straw, pushing it into the other. The two straws were now one, and it had doubled in size. Adam cocked his head to the side, confused as to what she was doing. As Fiona saw this, she giggled and took a sip.

"This way we won't have to pick up the cup and get our hands all cold and wet."

The sudden realization that Fiona was going to share the drink with him without a second straw made Adam blush.

'_Stop it Adam. Get it together. __**DON'T **__screw this __**up.'**_

"C'mon, Mo's probably wondering where I am.

AN: Don't worry, don't worry, I'm uploading another chapter as soon as I finish writing in, in like 20 minutes. I just thought I should separate the At The Movies and the Afterwards. Thanks for the review by the way, it really helps to know someone's actually reading this and I'm not just writing for myself.


	3. Yea, that's right

**After the Movies.**

"Wow! That movie was so amazing. I didn't even cry that much." Fiona smiled and looked at Adam, who was smiling back down at her. He shook his head and looked up, slipping his hand into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Yea, it's not like my shoulder isn't soaked." Fiona playfully hit his shoulder, laughing. Adam smiled and placed the cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and taking a drag. Fiona rubbed her shoulder and shivered. Adam slid out of his jacket, stood behind her and wrapped her in it. She smiled, leaning back towards him. They walked like this for what seemed like hours, but was a mere couple of minutes. Fiona looked up, and mumbled,

"Adam? Why haven't you talked to me in so long? Before this, I mean." Fiona bit her lip. Adam took a long drag and looked into her eyes, blowing smoke on to her lips, hoping to get a rise out of her. To his surprise, she blushed even more. He looked away, walking up the steps to her condo.

Fiona grew impatient, wanting an answer she knew she needed to hear.

"Adam. I'm not letting you go till you tell me." She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, standing in front of the door. Adam shrugged, turned around and began walking away. Fiona ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"So be it. You're spending the night." Adam walked her back down, to her car, and began driving home. Fiona felt herself smile, and chastised herself for being happy about this. He wasn't going to answer her and yet this made up for it.

They arrive at his house, and he unlocked the door. Adam shushed Fiona and snuck her into his room. He laid in bed, taking off his shoes and laying down flat on his stomach. The bed was unusually small, feeling as though it'd fit 1 and a half people.

'_**Why does he have such a small bed?' **_ Fiona thought, confused.

She walked into the room and laid beside him. Adam moved back a bit to give her more room, and covered her. They were so close together, Adam had to put his arm over her to be comfortable.

'_**I hope this isn't uncomfortable for her…' **_ Adam bit his lip. _**'Alright, I really like her. It's not just a crush anymore. I really, really like her; what am I supposed to say? Fiona, I like you so much. I want to protect you, I want to keep you safe, Like R wanted for Julie in that movie we watched.* I wanna make you happy and I want to tell you how beautiful and smart I think you are, and God how it hurts to know you like someone else…I don't know why there's a part of me that holds on to hope that maybe, just maybe you like me back or something. The smallest crush would mean everything to me. You're so fucking perfect, and I don't know why I like you so much, or when it got so bad, or why it hurts that you like someone else. You were never mine to begin with, I was never supposed to like you. I knew you'd never be mine, so why does it hurt? Because I'll never get the chance to tell you how much I like you. I'll never be able to tell you how gorgeous you are, even if you don't see it, I want to prove it to you. I want to hold you and tell you you're not broken because I know you get upset and you can't bottle that stuff in, I wanna be your outlet because I can take it when you're angry at me and I'd do anything for you, absolutely anything and-'**_

Adam felt Fiona grab his arm and pull him a bit closer, sliding back against him. He felt confused, why was she holding his arm? Wait- were they spooning? Adam chewed his lip. Fiona was asleep, and she turned her face towards his. They were close, close enough that Fiona's breath fell upon Adam's lips, and he fixed his breath so that he'd breathe in every bit of the intoxicating, addicting scent. After almost half an hour of him drawing circles and infinity signs on her side with his finger, she moves so close, her leg was on top of his and her arm was above his and she was laying on his shoulder, and Adam's chin rested on hers and his nose was pressed against his cheek so close he'd gently rub it against hers lovingly. His arm was over her stomach, and he held her, listening to her occasional sighs and her soft breathing. He knew she probably was dreaming of someone else, imagining he was the person she adored, wishing he could be that person but knowing she probably thought it was the man she really liked and not Adam. Adam was in tortured bliss, one foot in heaven and the other in hell. Then, she moved her face so close, Adam couldn't even breathe- but he didn't want to move. He was comfortable, and he didn't want to stop holding her- but he needed air, so he moved back a bit, and Fiona moved too.

"Where's the cover?" She asked sleepily. Adam moved his hand off her slowly, grabbing the cover from under her and rewrapping her. She covered herself and turned away from him. He threw his arm over her, checking his phone. Eli was texting him, and Adam told him about what was happening. After about an hour of texting him, it was about 6:40am. Adam decided to go back to sleep. He laid under the cover, sliding his hand over Fiona's stomach once again, moving closer to her, hoping she'd slide back and lay with him again.

7:10am

Adam woke up to Fiona sliding closer to him, laying close enough that their sides were touching, and Adam wanted so badly to say, 'come here,' but didn't want to make it awkward. So he just turned a bit, holding her close. She turned her head, and laid it on his shoulder. He felt as though his heart was going to explode.

8:30am

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Adam awoke once again to his alarm, playing a soft yet annoyingly familiar tune. Yea, she needed to go. He didn't want her to go though, but she'd told him the night before that she needed to meet with her mom. He sighed and stared down at her a bit. Their position had changed a bit, she was now laying on his arm. She was awake, he was sure, and he moved the arm he was holding her with awkwardly out from under the cover, reaching back to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. Fiona sighed and moved closer to him, he head getting closer to his shoulder.

"Fi, it's 8:30." Fiona sighed a bit, moving closer. He swallowed.

"You wanted me to wake you, remember?" She moved closer towards him, and they were once again spooning.

8:40am

Adam hadn't slept. He'd held her and enjoyed the last few minutes he had with her. A song began playing loudly behind him, and Fiona awoke. She didn't move though, neither of them did, but Adam knew it may be her mom. He sat up slowly, rising Fiona with him reluctantly. He reached back and grabbed her phone, unplugging it and handing it to her. He had his arm around her shoulder, drawing gently circled on her shoulder. Fiona hung up, and they both layed back down, Adam placing his arm over her tummy and her grabbing his.

"How long till she gets here?"

"She said 15 minutes." Fiona rose, with Adam following.

"Is any of your stuff in here?"

"I'm not sure, lets check."

AN: Holy. Fuck. I am NOT going back and proof-reading all of that. xD

Side-note: Sweet jaysus you guys are actually reviewing it aww you don't know how much it helps to know you're all actually reading… :3 Lemme know what you want me to write! I thought'd be cute to write them cuddling.


	4. Guess who uploaded!

An: from now on, I will be writing these with quotes that have to do with the chapter.

/\ He wanted to say I love you, but just said goodnight, /\

/\ because love would take some falling, and she was scared of heights. /\

He woke with a start. He re-read the messages from Skype, blushing and smiling to himself. She really cared…? How….

He was

Fucked up,

Broken,

Scarred.

How could she love him? He was a broken glass portrait, once beautiful but now scattered, and she…. She actually wanted to put it back together?

Because she truly believed that like a mosaic, she could take those pieces and put them together to create something new, something beautiful?

He laughed at himself. Maybe she was different than he thought. Maybe she could care for him, but something deep inside him told him she felt the same way…There was the movies… and the cuddling?

But this made Adam think of when he first told her he liked her…

(flashback time mothafuckas)

_"Hey, Fi… What's up?" Adam asked. He missed the sound of her voice every second. _

_ "Not much, watching a movie. Hey, what was that thing you were gonna tell me?"_

_ "Nothing, ha-ha." Adam shook his head…. 'Don't tell her… Don't, tell, her…' He chewed his lip._

_ "Oh my god, just tell me already." She began to get frustrated with him. He __**always **__did this. It annoyed her __**so **__much. "Just say it. It can't be that bad, it's not like you like me or something." She cringed._

_ Adam frowned. 'But I do… Think Adam, think!' He shuffled uncomfortably. "What would you do if I told you I liked… Clare?" He felt bile rising in his throat._

_ "Well… I don't care, I mean, that's your thing. Whatever." _

_Adam wasn't sure how he felt about that- but he knew it was kind of what he'd wanted her to say. _

_ "Well, uh…" Adam swallowed hard. 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…'_

"_Wait a second, do you like me?" Fiona laughed, and Adam bit his lip and quickly mumbled, _

"_Yea, actually." He smiled, but it was small, and God, was he scared…_

_Fiona paused, and scoffed surprised. She rolled her eyes._

"_I knew it." Adam wasn't sure what _that _meant, but at least it wasn't "EWWW!"_

"_So…. What now?" _

"_Well, I don't like you like that. I'm strait."_

"_So am I…"_

"_Lol. Ok. Well, I have to go, I'm still watching the movie."_

"_Yea, ok, bye." Adam Smiled as he hung up. It felt __**so **__good to have that off his chest._

But since then, he's

Cuddled her,

Held her hand

Gone to the movies,

She's kissed his cheek,

He's wrapped his arm around her,

And last night, he told her how perfect she was in different words multiple times,

And when he said he was leaving, she told him not to go, because she needed him,

And she promised to stay,

And she promised to help,

And he wanted to say I love you,

But he just said goodnight,

Because love would take some falling,

And she was scared of heights.


	5. Flames of the heart

/\ I don't want to set the world on fire, /\

/\ I just want to start, a great big flame in your heart. /\

_'Every. Fucking. Day. Every fucking day she talks on and on about how he's so adorable, how he cares soooo much, how they talk all night._

_Shut, __**UP.**_

_I'm fucking sick of hearing about him, you KNOW I like you, but you continue torturing me, and I am __**SO **__FUCKING __**SICK OF IT.'**_Adam walked over to his car. It had been a couple of months since he told her he liked her. She'd been particularly ok with it, occasionally teasing him and making him blush, but god, she hurt him so much more.

Adam slammed shut the car door and slid the key into the ignition.

'_I remember fucking sitting there while she tongued and groped that other guy right in front of me… I never felt pain like that, I mean fucking never.'_

He stomped his foot on the gas pedal, clenching the steering wheel in his hands as he drove down streets and highways till he made his way to the next city, driving into the parking lot of the tattoo shop.

**/\ /\**

"So, which first?" This man was particularly heavy, and quiet. The good kind of quiet though, like the hush of wind at the lake. His tattoos were many over his large muscles, stereo-typical for a man of his job.

"Right, then left." Adam spat out the mouth wash after rinsing. His lip already began to feel numb, as did he. The man gripped Adam's lip with the clamp told him to take a deep breath, than quickly put the needle through his lip. Adam didn't even flinch, twas like getting a shot at the hospital he frequently went to. After the man put in the jewelry, he repeated the steps on the left, which stung more for longer, and then Adam paid him.

Adam then drove over to Cuts For Men, sat down and had his hair cut kind of in a fohawk and died black with strips of red in it. He walked out, plugged in his headphones and chewed his lip. He was so angry….

**/\/\**

Blue jeans/ White, ripped wife beater. Black jacket. The song One Kiss played in Adam's head as he rode his skateboard down the road. He turned when he came to the broken fence that led to the old abandoned church. Kick flipping his skateboard, he walked through the brush and greenery until he reached the smoke and fire and laughter of what was now one of the biggest weed farms in Toronto. He greeted everyone, his short red-haired, freckled, green eyed friend Melony, His blue haired friend Bee, Bianca, Fitz, Jay, and a couple of other randoms. He walked into what they just called the barracks, and laid down on one of the makeshift beds. They had a nice little refugee here for all the outcasts and anybody needing to get away. He lit up a cigarette and stared at the ceiling.

As Adam lifted his arm, he saw the scars that haunted him. Always… the burning, it helped for a while, it really did. After a while, the pain felt amazing, it always helped, still did, was there when he needed it. He began to think of doing it right there and then, when in walked Melony. Short tank top, shorts that were very slutty, but showed off her legs and hips. Adam had a thing for hips, and she knew it. She sat atop one of the beds, rolled a joint and began to sigh angrily.

"What's wrong, Mel?" She smirked. Worked every time.

"Oh, nothing Adam. I just hate fuckin' smoking alone. What's the point, ya know?"

Adam knew where this was going. He got up and sat next to her.

(**Mature content ahead, so if you're not ok with use of drug use, please do not continue to read this. If you are 13 and older, please go ahead. Thank you.)**

As they passed the joint back and forth, Adam could feel it in his eyes. He was tired, he was hungry, and he kept laughing at all of the really stupid jokes Mel would make. Then, she started kissing and biting his neck. She knew just how much that turned him on, and yet he just laid there. Small red bruises covered Adam's neck as he fell asleep.

3 AM. Adam was holding Mel in his arms, and as he awoke, he was disoriented. Dazed, he realized where he was, got up and grabbed his skate board. He skated down to Fiona's condo, used the key she didn't exactly give him, and went up to her door. Opening it, he stepped inside, walked over to her room and smiled.

Why her? Why did he have to like her, of all people.

He went to lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head in her neck. She screamed, and he groaned in tiredness. Fiona jumped up, turning on her lights.

"WHO THE- Oh, what the fuck Adam? How did you get into my house?"

"Fi I'm tired…" Fiona saw the marks on his neck, and then it registered that he had dyed his hair and gotten piercing.

"Adam, what the fuck…" But by now Adam was just snoring. She laid down angrily, and oddly, hurt, and as Adam fell asleep, his Ipod continued to play a familiar tune…

"I don't want to set the world on fire, I just want to start, a flame in your heart."


	6. This One's For You

/\ I'll play the Romeo, you play the Juliet. The sun won't set /\

/\ until you appear, because I know you're the one, my love my love. /\

'_Eggs, does he like eggs….? Yes. Bacon…? Yes. Pancakes? God, yes.' _Fiona bent down, searching through the fridge for food that she didn't really know how to cook. She closed the fridge and cracked the eggs over the pan, "this is simple enough." As she continued cooking, Adam laid in her bed, snoozing.

By the time breakfast was almost ready, Fiona had walked over to the bed and snuggled up against him. She was laying on his arm, looking at him. When Adam woke up, he was instantly filled with wordless emotions of happiness and love. God, he liked her. So, very much. It hurt sometimes, but moments like these, were the ones he sat at home and school daydreaming about every second. He wanted to kiss her, and he was sure she wanted him to, because she'd look at him then look at his lip, bite hers, then look at him again.

'_I wish she'd stop doing that… There's nothing cuter than when she bites her lip.'_

But he remembered the promised he'd made her. (Flash back time mothafuckas c;)

"_Ha-ha, Fi, I don't like you like _that, _I just like you."_

"_Good!" Fiona grimaced and Adam laughed behind her, as they were walking out, he said, _

"_If I ever did kiss you, you'd have to make the first move. I won't kiss you without your permission."_

"_Which you'll never have!" Adam laughed._

But there was something about the way she said them. She was too quick to answer him, she wouldn't look him in the eyes for more than a couple seconds and when she did she'd blush. _'But that didn't mean anything… Did it?'_

He smiled at her, fighting back the temptation he had to kiss her, her lips so soft, so warm and so definitely inviting. But he couldn't. He sniffed.

"Eggs and Bacon? Who cooked?"

Fiona laughed. "Me! I also made pancakes." She sprung out of bed, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. He smirked and went with her. Her tank top was small, and showed her hips- His favorite thing about any chicks body. She was wearing his pajama bottoms, which she'd apparently claimed for herself, seeing as how she'd had these for quite sometime.

After they ate, Adam walked into the mirror and combed his hair. God, he looked like shit, and his piercing's hurt. He made a mental note to clean them as soon as possible. When she walked into the bathroom, he realized she had a bad case of bed head too. _'She's still incredibly gorgeous… and perfect…. And, Gah. Hush, Adam.' _She leaned up and kissed his cheek, blushed and walked out. Adam bit his lip as she walked away. '_fuck…'_

_/\ I'll play the Romeo, you play the Juliet. The sun won't set /\_

_/\ until you appear, because I know you're the one, my love my love. /\_


	7. Just an authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, it's like definitely motivation to make me write. Keep telling me your ideas as to what will happen, what you like and dislike about the story, etc. Ok? I'll definitely try and use them!

Trust that I have much planned for this c;

-_Savannah tho____c;_


End file.
